Harley and Ivy: Love Night
by Station Square Guardian
Summary: When Harley gets kicked out of the lair by the Joker, she wonders by Gotham, until Poison Ivy finds her. But Ivy as a secret that she desires to tell her. How will Harley react? HarleyxIvy femlash


Harley and Ivy: Love Night

Harley and Ivy: Love Night

It was quiet. Not a sound in the air, as she walked through the street, feeling blue and rather sad. Her harlequin costume was mucky, from the battle and her make up was smudged because of her tears. It was official, Harley Quinn, the Joker's criminal sidekick had been kicked out of the Clown Prince of Crime's hideout, all because she made a mistake. A mistake that had cost the Joker a few thousands of dollars that they pulled put, early that night. Everything was going smoothly, until Batman showed up.

Mistah J should have been a little more understanding about the situation… It was not entirely my fault that the explosives blew up the cash. If Batman hadn't appeared, we could have gotten a way! –Harley said, as she dragged the bag with her stuff through the pavement.

She continued to walk through the streets, listening to the distant sound of the police cars. Gotham City probably would not sleep that night, at least, not until they found the Joker's hideout. As she walked by a candy shop, she opened the bag she had with her and grabbed her hammer. Then, she swung it and broke the window into tiny little pieces. She did not care about the noise she was making. Heck, she did not even care if the police showed up and arrested her. She just wanted to grab all the candy she could manage to eat, and get out of there. As she grabbed the candy and the chocolate bars, tears of sadness ran through her face, messing even more her make up. She felt like if a part of hers had been ripped off, mainly, her heart. She loved the Joker, but sometimes she asked herself if he loved her. If he did love her, why did not he just admit it to her? But if he did not love her, why did he not kill her, like he did to most of his henchmen when they screwed up?

Puddin' just doesn't know how to express his love for me. –She affirmed, as she wiped the tears from her eyes, and started to eat a lollypop. –But someday, he will gain the courage to tell me how much he really cares for me, and then we will live happily ever after! I miss him already!

After walking a few more blocks, Harley just sat on a dark alley, waiting for the sun to rise. Maybe then she would feel better, or at least, that's what she thought. She ate all the candies she stole from the store, and then began to cry once again, only this time, she cried harder and louder. She cried until her throat started to ache. Little by little, she started to feel sleepy, and soon, she fell asleep. Curled up like a young kitten, trying to keep warm, Harley started to suck on her thumb, making her look just like a cute baby when asleep. A little later, a figure was passing by without even knowing that Harley was there, sleeping. This figure was none other than Poison Ivy, Harley's best, and possibly only friend. She had just robbed the Gotham City's Botanical Garden, because a rare plant was there on display, and she thought that it would be better in her hands, than in the hands of a bunch of amateur botanists, when she saw Harley, sleeping in the street. She could only feel sorrow for the girl, and thought to herself:

"That insane clown has kicked out Harley-girl again… I wonder what she sees in that low-life. I better take her with me, or she'll probably freeze to death out here.

Taking a few seeds from her purse, she put them in a small puddle of water that existed in that alley, and suddenly something started to grow right in front of her. That plant, whatever it was turned itself into a bed, where Ivy gently placed her. After a while, they were in Ivy's new lair. Plants of all kinds and sizes grew at an incredible rate. Ivy then laid Harley in her bed, and sat on a chair, watching her girl friend sleeping. Ivy usually made many persons, men and women feel attracted by her, but when it was about Harley Quinn, something felt different, like if she had no control over her, but at the same time, she felt that she had absolute control over her. The hours passed, and soon, the day had started. Harley slept all night and all day, and only woke up when it was eight o'clock and the sun had disappeared in the horizon, plunging Gotham into darkness, once again. When she woke up, Harley looked around and did not recognize the place where she was, so she got up and started to look for a clue to where she was. She passed right in front of a mirror and she noticed that her makeup had been removed, revealing her normal skin tone. Plus, the head-piece of her costume had also been removed, revealing her blonde pigtails.

"I don't remember removing my makeup… In fact, I don't even remember getting up here." –She told herself. –"The last thing I remember was eating all those candies and feeling sleepy."

She got out of the room, and noticed al the plants that were in vases, spread all around the place. She then thought that she was in Ivy's place, and her doubts were made clear when she saw Ivy, watering her plants.

Oh, you're awake. I thought you were going to sleep another day, Harley.

Hiya, Red, it's also nice to see you… You're saying that I slept an entire day?

Yeah. You were already sleeping when I found you in that alley, and then, when I brought you here, you slept until now. –Ivy affirmed, as she looked Harley into the eyes, feeling again that strange, but nice sensation inside her chest. –So, tell me, how are you feeling?

Better, I suppose. Mistah J and I had a little fight last night, and well, I got kicked out of the hideout. You know what? I think I should go back there, and see if he's feeling as bad as I was last night.

Harley, how many times do have to tell you? You don't need that clown. He's nothing but bad news, Harley-girl, and you should get away from him, as fast as possible. –Ivy declared, trying to warn Harley about the Joker's bad influence, again as always.

But, Red, you don't know the depth of my relationship with my puddin'. Both of us really work on a deep sentimental relationship. Something that most people, don't even understand. Sure he can be a little rough sometimes, but he loves me. –Harley said with a very cheerful voice.

One of these, you will end up dead in an alley or worse, all because of him, and if that day happens, you can be sure that I will rip off that clown's lungs with my bare hands and watch as he drowns in his own blood. –Ivy told her, with her voice full of rage. For her, Harley was more than a friend, she was like the sister she never had. A sister that she wanted to protect from anything.

Don't say that, Red! –Harley exclaimed, as she jumped in front of Ivy, hugging like if she was trying to prevent her from doing anything that she would regret. –I know that you want o protect me, but you got to trust me! I can defend myself, it's not like I'm not armed all the time.

Ivy kept looking at Harley, but she did not hear what she was telling her. Her heart beat continued to rise, and she felt like if she was about to take off from the face of the planet. Looking at Harley's deep blue eyes, Ivy put he hands behind her neck, caressing it, and with a quick move she kissed her in the mouth. When her lips touched the blonde's lips, she felt like in Heaven. At first, Harley did not know what to do, but then, she closed her eyes and retrieved the kiss, while gently letting Ivy's tongue explorer hers. Then, their lips separate and not Ivy, nor Harley said a word. None of them knew what to say or to do. They looked at each other, and Harley decided to be the first to talk about what happened.

That was…

I'm sorry, Harley… I didn't mean it, but I couldn't help it. –Ivy affirmed as she hided her face with her hands, so Harley could not see her. –I understand if you're upset with me and…

What are you talking about, Red? I loved that!

I know I shouldn't… Wait! You liked when I kissed you, Harley?! –Poison Ivy asked her friend, even more confused than before.

Yeah! Okay, I admit it; it was a little bit strange at first, with your tongue moving like an eel inside my mouth. But then, I started to enjoy it, and it was quite nice. In fact, if you want to kiss me again, I'll let you. –Harley said, as she smiled to Ivy. –But, Red, why did you kiss me in the first place?

Don't you get it, Harley-girl? I'm in love!

That's good to know, Red. Who is the lucky guy? –Harley asked, without fully understanding Ivy's statement.

No, Harley… I'm not in love with a guy. I'm in love with you!

W-W-What do you mean, Red? You're in love with me? But why? I'm not even pretty… You're a goddess, with that body of yours, while I'm… I'm just an average looking girl. –Harley said, a little bit shocked with what her friend told her. –With that body of yours, you could have anyone you like. Why me?

Don't be so modest, Harley. You're gorgeous. You're even prettier than me… But that's not the point. The point is that from a while ago I started to feel a strange feeling when I'm around you. It's a good feeling, and I wanted to share it with you. That's why I kissed you in the first place, because you make me feel in cloud nine!

Harley started to understand and she also admitted to herself, that she too had been having that feeling for quite sometime. She got closer to Ivy, and standing face to face with her, she smiled and asked:

Why didn't you tell me that you loved me, before?

Because… Because I thought that you would call me a freak, and that you wouldn't want to speak with me again, and I just couldn't bear to think of that. –Ivy said, as a tear slide down her cheek.

I would never call you a freak, Ivy. You're my best-friend in the all world, and now, you're my lover and girlfriend. –Harley said, as she kissed her in the lips. –And I would never hate you for being sincere with me.

You just give me the best present that you could have give me, Harley. –Ivy smiled; caressing Harley's left cheek with her fingers.

Harley started to kiss Ivy, and soon, they were caught in a romantic session. The "green girl" started to caress Harley's shoulders, while Harley caressed Ivy's breasts with her left hand, and using her right hand to pass her fingers through Ivy's hair.

You really taste like marshmallows and lollypops, Harley-girl.

And you taste like peppermint and cherries, Red. –Harley whispered to her ear. –Tell me, what's your bra size? –She asked, grasping Ivy's huge breasts, making her moan.

Double D-cup… Would you like to see them up-close? –Poison Ivy asked Harley with a very seductive and sensual voice.

Sure… But only, if you left me show you mine.

It's a deal… Come on; let's continue this on my bedroom.

Grabbing her hand, Poison Ivy took Harley to her room, giggling. Once there, Ivy unzipped her corset, revealing her beautifully shaped breasts to Harley. She also took off the rest of her clothes revealing that she was not wearing any type of underwear. The blonde girl gasped, once she saw her new girlfriend's voluptuous breasts and her gorgeous naked body, feeling quite horny and naughty.

You like them, Harley?

Harley answered that question by simply kissing the red girl's nipples, making Ivy shiver of pleasure. Then, she started to unzip her harlequin costume, until she was wearing her bra and panties only. Just like her costume, her lingerie had the same red and black pardon. She unclipped her bra, and revealed her beautiful breasts to Ivy.

Definitely a D-cup, Harley. Why do you tell yourself that you aren't as pretty as me, or even prettier? These breasts of yours are the proof that I'm right about what I'm saying. –Ivy affirmed, as she grasped Harley's breasts, squeezing them.

I don't know… Maybe because I've always seen you as Gotham's sexiest woman, and I convinced myself that I wasn't as pretty as you.

Well, to me, you're a goddess… A busty goddess with a funny laugh which always makes me smile. Come here, my goddess!

With a swift move, Ivy wrapped herself around Harley, making her boobs fitting into her owns. As she kissed her in the neck, Harley moaned. Slowly and gently both women kissed each other, making their hearts beat faster and faster with each move. Harley started sucking on Ivy's nipples, which were rock hard. Surprisingly, once she started sucking on them, milk started to pour out of them. This milk had a lime-green colour, instead of being white. It had a sugary flavour. Not as sweet as chocolate milk, but still sweet. Ivy smiled as Harley drank her milk, moaning out of pleasure. Then, after awhile, Harley stopped, panting really hard.

Oh, Red, your milk tastes so sweet… I wish I could do the same for you.

Mmmm… You don't need, Harley… But if you really want to do that, well, I have something that will help you getting you wish. –Poison Ivy said, as she stretched her arm, grabbing her purse.

Opening the purse, Ivy started to look for something, while Harley continued to kiss her in the belly. From out of her purse, Ivy took what looked like red seeds. She gave two to Harley, and told her to swallow them, which Harley did.

Now, wait and you will see what those seeds do, sweety.

About thirty seconds later, Harley's boobs started to get bigger, until they were the size of Ivy's. From her nipples, you could see a drop of fluid coming out. Harley's boobs were now producing milk. Harley smiled and hugged Ivy, covering her with kisses and smooches, thanking her for doing that. Then, when she calmed down a little, she let Ivy also suck on her nipples, feasting with her sweet milk.

Do you like my milk, Ivy? It's just for you…

Yes, Harley, your milk is so sweet that I think I could drink it forever. –Ivy answered, as she continued to squeeze Harley's boobs, and drinking her delicious milk.

Well, go on ahead, my love… You can drink all the milk you want.

Moaning out of pleasure, Harley started to scream out loud, Ivy's name. Hearing what Harley was saying, Ivy decided to tickle Harley, making her laugh.

Oh, Red, please… I'm ticklish! Please! Do me anything you want, anything but that! –exclaimed her, as she tried to control her laughter.

Anything, you say? Well, then, I thin I'll start by doing to you something very special, that I only do to a very special girl, such as yourself.

With that said, Ivy started to slid Harley's soaked panties down, little by little, revealing the blonde girl's vagina. It was quite wet and dripping fluid, which had an ecstatic smell. Using her tongue, she slowly started to lick it. Shivering out of pleasure, Harley said:

Oh! You really are a naughty girl, Red! I thought I was supposed to be the naughty girl in this relationship! –Harley exclaimed, as she tried not to come just yet, enjoying every little thing that Ivy was doing to please her.

With Ivy's tongue stimulating her clitoris, Harley's breath became heavier. Ivy on the other hand, was having also the time of her life, pleasing her new love in every way a person could imagine. After a few minutes, Harley's body started to shiver and she yelled:

I'm cumming, Red!!

Go on, Harley! Cum all you want, sweety. –Ivy whispered to herself.

Ivy's face got all sprinkled by Harley's vaginal fluids, but she did not mind at all. She simply just licked it with her tongue, savouring the salty flavour of her lover's juices. Then, she got over Harley and smiled, whispering to her ear.

Did you liked it, my sweet clown-girl?

I loved it, Red! I never felt anything like that in my life! It was like if you knew what I needed… In fact it was just like if you were in my head all the time. It was even better than the time that Mistah J made those two coppers eat explosive jawbreakers…–Harley answered her.

Could we please not talk about that clown, while he we're having sex, Harley? Remember, all that matters now it's us, not him. –Ivy told her in a patronizing but also loving voice.

Sorry… I guess I got a little carried away. But don't you worry, I'm not going talk about puddin' anymore. I'm only going to talk about you, okay? –she affirmed, while kissing her in the eyes. –But now it's my turn to please you too.

With that said, Harley turned positions with Ivy, coming on top of her. Then, she started to kiss her in the neck, and passed her fingers over Ivy's beautiful red hair. Ivy undid Harley's pigtails, releasing her hair. Continuing with her own ritual of pleasing, the clown-girl kissed Ivy's belly, continuing down her body, until she reached her vagina. Looking at it, Harley licked her own lips, and then kissed it, using her tongue to fully please Ivy, who was enjoying that as much as she had enjoyed pleasing Harley. Harley herself was enjoying what she was doing to Ivy, do to the fact that the red girl's juices tasted like peppermint. Not wasting anymore time, she started to lick her clitoris, and sticking her fingers inside Ivy's pussy. Ivy's pussy looked like if it was alive inside, from all the heat that was generating.

I need you, Harley! I want you!

I also want you, Red! Kiss me!

The red hair girl screamed out of pleasure, and quickly told Harley to turn around, so they could perform a 69. Harley had never done it before, and was a little afraid of not being able to perform it exactly as planned, but she took a deep breath and started doing it, licking Ivy's pussy as fast as she could while Ivy did the same. Ivy's boobs started bouncing up and down, as well as Harley's, like if they had a mind of their own. Soon, they both had an orgasm, but went on with kissing each other, demonstrating their love. After a couple more orgasms they screamed each other's names out loud, like if they wanted to show everyone their love.

Ivy!!

Harley!!

Exhausted and sweated, they let themselves fall into the soft bed, breathing heavily. Their boobs went up and down thanks to their breathing. After awhile, they looked at each other, wrapped around each other with Harley grasping Ivy's ass, and Ivy playing with Harley's hair. They both smiled.

You have an incredible ass, Ivy. So firm, and so soft, just like everything in you. No wonder I ended up loving you, Ivy.

And your hair is so beautiful, just like the rest of you. Your perfect… No, you're more than perfect. You are perfection in a human form. –Ivy told her. –You know what? I just remembered one thing… I want to show you something, come on.

Both completely nude, Harley followed Ivy through a ladder, until they reached the roof. Ivy told her to sit right next to her, and then closed her eyes. The redhead put her arm over Harley's shoulder, so she did not get cold, for it was a little bit chilly. It took a while until Ivy said a word again. Harley wanted to ask her what was going on but she trusted her, and did not open her eyes or spoke a word. She just smilled, and tried to imagine Ivy in her mind. Finally, Ivy whispered to her ear that she could open her eyes. When she opened her eyes, she saw that the sun was rising in the horizon, creating a beautiful effect in the sky.

That over there symbolizes the beginning of a new day, Harley. And to me, it also symbolizes the begging of our relationship. –Ivy started as she grabbed Harley's left hand. –That's why; I want to make this like I wanted it from the beginning, if I ever got the courage to say it to you. Harley Quinn, would you like to be my… girlfriend?

Of course, I want to be our girlfriend, Poison Ivy. But you have to promise one thing…

Anything, Harley.

That you will never abandon me, and that were going to make love every night, for the rest of our lives. Promise, hmmm?

Ivy kissed her, and said:

Swear by my heart and hope to die, if I ever break that promise, my delicious lollypop. With a cherry on top. I love you Harley Quinn. My funny, ever caring, and dazzling Harley Quinn.

And I love you, Poison Ivy. My beautiful, voluptuous, sweet and delicious Poison Ivy.

With that said, and their relationship being official, they kissed each other, and started to make love right there, on the roof, with the same passion they had in the previous night. They did not even cared if anyone saw them. For Ivy and Harley, the world did not matter to them, only their love mattered. For them, that was the blossoming of their love.

The End


End file.
